


Dreaming About The Things We Could Be

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Levi, Eren saying weird shit during foreplay because im weird, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Knotting, Levi and Armin become best friends, Levi throwing temper tantrums, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi, Pining Levi, Rimming, Swearing, jealous Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had given up on finding his mate when he joined the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was getting kind of long so I decided to put up what i have so far and make it a two or three chapters long story. The smut will happen in the next chapter if its just two, but if its even longer it'll most likely be in the last chapter. Always wanted Alpha! Eren and Omega! Levi. I edited the first half of it but uh...ot the second half, not really.

Levi had given up on finding his mate when he had joined the Survey Corps.

Over eighty percent of the people in the corps were beta’s, and the other nineteen percent was made up of old alphas that had been mated for years and years with a beta or omega. The other percent of the Corps was made up of the only one omega, Levi himself.

Levi was an omega, and more than that, he was a male omega, so he was even rarer. Rare enough to cause a frenzy in the underground when he went into his first heat when he was thirteen. He still remembered….remembered the fear he had felt. Looking into the eyes of a hungry, domineering alpha as they caught his scent and began approaching him, smirks slowly growing on their faces.  
The underground was full of thugs and criminal and poor people, so there wasn’t many alpha’s in the district that were above raping and knotting him in the middle of the street. Even when not in heat, there was always a danger of him going out in the underground by himself.

Thankfully, Isabel and Farlan had shown up before one of those greasy alphas could lay a hand on him, if had been older they would have probably broken a few fingers and cut off a few dicks, but they were thirteen. So they did the most logical thing.

They grabbed Levi and ran.

They ran with their small, whimpering and flushed friend in between them. Isabel on his left and Farlan on his right, each clutching one of his shaking hands. They ran so far into the sewers that no one would be able to smell Levi and then they hid him in a large pipe that was unused and reasonably clean. You know…clean for a sewer.

They did that a few times a year for a week each time until they were captured by Erwin and they joined the Survey Corps. Of course, he didn’t tell his superiors, they were just nosy alpha’s and it was none of their business. So once again, Levi caused a horrible frenzy when he went into heat.

Thankfully, Farlan was sleeping three feet away from him when his scent began waking a few other men in the barracks up. The moment he smelt the strong, wet, scent of Levi’s heat he jumped to his feet and grabbed Levi and ran with him, they were joined by Isabel who had ran right into them in the hallway and the three of them ran like they had not so many years before. 

The soldiers and recruits and superiors of the Survey Corps weren’t like the alphas and the few brave betas in the underground, but they were curious. They smelled the strong sent of young omega and they wanted to know where it was coming from and why, because no known omega was in the Corps.

Erwin came out of his quarters when he heard the commotion only to find Levi pressed into a corner while Isabel and Farlan stood protectively in front of him, shouting at the curious bystanders that if they moved a step towards their friend they’d slit their throat. Levi was curled up in his corner, panting heavily at being in the presence of so many alphas when he was in heat, the fact he was at a wonderful young breeding age being no help.

Erwin of course had cleaned up the scene quickly and then sent Farlan and Isabel away sharply. He had then carried Levi, who was shaking, flushed, and so wet it was seeping through his pants to Hanji’s lab and had stood in the room while the women introduced and explained supplements to the young man.

After that, he suffered from no more horrible, lonely heats and he continued his life as a solider in peace. Or…at least peace with his heat. After the scene in the yard Levi was approached by several horny beta’s who wanted to…take Levi as their own. Levi had laughed in their faces in reply, even as his stomach turned in interest and his hole wetted at the press of their hot bodies.

He wouldn’t be taken by some dirty beta, he didn’t want to be thrown around like some play thing just because he was “crafted” to bottom and breed and clean. Beta’s and Omega’s could sleep together all they wanted, but they couldn’t breed, and beside…Levi wanted his mate. The special, crafted in the stars mate that every Omega supposedly had. It was hopeless and stupid and cheesy, but he only wanted one person to ever touch him, to ever love him, to ever fuck him.

So he swallowed down his natural urges to submit and kicked them unconscious.

In a matter of days, everyone had learned their lesson and Levi was left to prosper in the military. At the age of twenty one he was made Captain by Erwin and had officially been given the title of Humanity’s Strongest by everyone in the Corps. By that time, Levi had given up on finding his perfect mate, his perfect alpha and threw himself full force into being a perfect leader and solider.

That had all changed when he was twenty five and Eren Jaeger joined the Survey Corps. 

Levi had been fighting his instincts to submit and please for years on end, he wasn’t even near heat, and his supplements handled that for him anyways, but when he met eyes with Eren he felt positively…lovely. All his stress and anger and rudeness seemed to slip away from his very being. It was like he was floating, he felt warm all over and happy, he wanted to smile and cuddle and nuzzle and be kissed and…fucking hell he was soaking wet.

He had gotten away from that child, it was better if he called Eren a child, that way he wouldn’t focus on the urges that his body was currently boiling with. He wouldn’t focus on them, he couldn’t focus on them.   
He got intense pleasure from kicking the shit out of the little brat who was ruining his life.

Eren was his mate, that stupid, cheesy, made in the stars mate that he had wanted for his entire youth and then had given up on by the time he reached the age of twenty. And he was perfect, the complete opposite of Levi in almost every single way imaginable, but he was perfect.

He wondered what those strong arms would feel like around his waist, he wondered what that mouth would feel like kissing the back of his neck while he was taking him from-  
Okay, stop, shut the fuck up brain, he’s fifteen fucking years old. 

He’s fifteen, he can’t be your mate.

He’s a child. He can’t give you children.

But he was, and Levi wanted him. But he wouldn’t allow himself to have Eren, his only fear was…what if Eren knew? What if he wanted Levi and wanted to take him and….

So he did his research. And he was very pleased with what he found. Omega’s knew their mates at first sight, but Alpha’s…they only knew who their Omega’s was when they went into heat near them. Levi stacked up on suppressants and took twice as many as he was supposed to.

He might belong to Eren Jaeger, but he would never allow the boy to know that.  
…...  
Levi came to an erupt stop outside of the stables when he heard whimpering. At first he thought it was a couple of horny beta’s getting it on while everyone else was heading to dinner, and went in to tear them apart and send them off to the dining hall with a good hit with his riding crop…but he found no horny beta’s in the stables.

Instead he found a sobbing Armin Arlert in the corner of the cleaning stall, his shirt torn open, and the backside of his pants completely soaked. He sniffed the air and his suspicions were confirmed. Omega. Probably going into heat for the first time.

“Arlert.” He said from where he stood.

Armin jumped, letting out a fearful whimper when he found him standing there. But then his nostrils flared and he relaxed slightly against the wood on his back. Well that was good, at least the boy knew he wasn’t a threat.

“Captain.” He got out, voice shaking and face red.

“Are you alright, brat?” he asked, moving slowly forward.

Armin looked like he was about to nod but then changed his mind and shook his head rapidly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Is this your first heat?”

Armin’s entire mouth trembled as he nodded.

Levi let out a sigh. He tried to be annoyed, to snap at the brat at least a bit, but all he could think about was his first heat, about how scared he had been…

He crouched down and held out his hands to the small blonde. “Come with me, Arlert. I’ll bring you to Major Zoe and she’ll take a look at you.” Armin slowly reached out and took his hands, letting the Captain help him to his feet. His knees wobbled horribly and he almost tripped over his own feet, but Levi held him up and put the blonds arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, brat.” He said, though he couldn’t fight the affection that was creeping into his voice. He had never really interacted with any other Omeg’s before, and he wanted to help him, protect him. Because he understood. The helplessness, the loneliness, the neediness, the utter horror of feeling those feelings in general.

“Arlert.” He said suddenly, stopping in the middle of the yard. “Why is your shirt ripped like that?”

Armin didn’t answer right away.

“Did someone try to hurt you? Did someone succeed in hurting you? Because if they did I’ll go straight to the Commander and-“

“No!” Armin squeaked. “No I-I did it to myself. I was really hot and I couldn’t breathe.”

Levi gave him a leveled look. “You don’t have to lie to protect any of those bastards, Arlert, Omega rape is one of the most awful-“

“No!” Armin said at once. “No. No one…no one did that. I was just…I smelled them all in the dining hall together and I just…” he trailed off, lowering his head in shame.

“You don’t have to feel ashamed, Arlert.” Levi said, staring to walk again. “I know how it is.” He said softly under his breath, hoping the young teenager wouldn’t hear. But he did, he could see the look of wonder on his face.

“So the rumors are true.” Armin whispered.

“You smelled me, didn’t you?” Levi snapped.

“Yes but-” Armin tripped a little and blushed. “I….I always admired you.” He admitted, looking down at the floor. “Everyone always told me Omega’s couldn’t make it in the Survey Corps, that we were too weak to do anything but carry children and clean for our alpha’s but you...” he trailed off, biting his lip.

Okay, he was definitely feeling affection for the boy. “I’m honored that you looked up to me that way, Arlert.” He sighed. “To be honest, I was much like you when I first joined the Corps. I went into heat once in the middle of the night and after that I had beta’s all over me.”

“What did you do?” Armin asked as they approached Hanji’s lab.

“I kicked their heads in the first time, and if they tried it again I broke their fingers.” He admitted, he looked at Armin seriously. “Now that you’ve gone into heat, everyone here will know what you are with a single sniff. But you can’t let them dominate you, you can’t let them mate you unless you want to, you have to make them respect you, show them your strength, show them your more than your breed.”

Armin stuttered. “But I’m not strong like them I can’t-“

“We’re small, I’ll admit that. We’re supposed to be little. But we have speed, we have smarts, we have blades, and I’ll teach you to kick a stupid Alpha or a horny beta threw a damn brick wall.”

Armin beamed up at him, but then his face turned serious.

“Captain may I …may I ask you a…personal question?”

Levi frowned, but nodded. “I suppose so.”

“What…what do you do if you want to mate with someone? Or you feel a pull towards someone or-“ he trailed off, his pants interrupting him.

“Arlert are you trying to tell me you’ve found your mate?” he said in a hushed voice, stopping them right outside the door off Hanji’s lab.

“I…I think so.” Armin answered in the same hushed voice. “I felt…so strange when I first met him, like…I was totally at peace and happy and I got wet for the first time and it’s been….the heats been slowly growing ever since we’ve met a few months ago.” Levi wondered if the poor boys skin was about to burn off it was so red.

“Who is it?”

Armin’s blue eyes whipped around the empty halls and even emptier yard threw the window before he leaned in slowly and whispered, “Jean.”

“Kirstein?” he snorted in disbelief, Armin’s entire body shook slightly and a whimper slipped past his small mouth. 

“God, we need to get you on those supplements as quickly as possible. And I’ll tell you now kid, if you and Kirstein really are true mates he’ll be all over you the moment he smells your heat, so if you’re not ready to fuck I suggest you stay away from him.” With that he hauled the small blonde threw the lab door and quickly started calling for Hanji. 

Once he explained the situation to the women he left the sweating and wet boy on an observation table and told him he needed to go speak to the Commander about Armin’s state. 

He knocked on his old friend’s door and entered when he was told too, it was just to be polite, not because he would be intruding on a alpha’s place of living. He entered the room and closed the door behind him and set himself down elegantly in the chair in front of the desk.

“So we have another Omega on site.” He announced.

Erwin looked up from his paper work, startled.

“What? Who?”

“Armin Arlert. I just found him in the stables; he was having his first heat.”

Erwin shook off his shock and nodded. “Right.” He opened one of his file drawers and started rummaging through for some paper work he had only had to ever given to one other solider before, the solider being the one sitting across from him.

He sat a stack of yellowed paper down on his desk. “Birth control forms. Supplement forms.” He sat those two aside for Armin and then lifted an enormous box out of the closet and sat it out on the desk in front of Levi. The younger man let out a sigh, he remembered those forms, they weren’t for Armin, but for the other soldiers. All of them. They had had to sign one on Levi when he had joined.

In summary, the form concluded that if you raped the omega whose name was on top of the form you would be executed on spot. The Survey Corps didn’t take discrimination or rape of Omega’s lightly, especially with Levi being in high places.

“Does he have a mate?” He asked Levi, shuffling threw a few more drawers.

“He thinks he does.” Levi admitted.

Erwin didn’t even look up.

“Name?”

“Jean Kirstein.”

Erwin raised a thick brow, and then snorted in the same tone as Levi had. “Interesting.”

“Well if he’s truly Armin’s mate he’ll have to fill out this form to make the bond official to the Survey Corps, they’ll get all kind of side perks.” He handed the form to a scowling Levi. “Armin will have to fill one out too.”

Levi placed them with the birth control and supplement forms, and then tucked it under his arm as he went to leave.

“Levi?” Erwin said when Levi’s hand was on the doorknob.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“I know about Eren.”

He dropped the papers in his hands, and they fluttered all over the floor. “How-How do you-“

“I think you should tell him.” Erwin said, scribbling away at some paper work.

“He’s a child.” Levi said stiffly as he bended down to pick up the fallen papers, he made sure they were perfectly aligned and tucked them under his arm again.

“He’s your Alpha.”

Just the words made Levi do a full body shudder from pleasure, he shivered at the word. Alpha, love alpha, want to please alpha, have him in me, want to give alpha lots of chi-

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He hated himself for thinking them.

“And I’m my own person.”

And then slammed the office door behind him and marched back down towards Hanji’s lab. He should have been heading to the yard to give instructions for training, but he needed to handle Armin first. And he should probably get this over with and get-

“Kirstein!”

The young man straightened up, turning away from Marco, Connie and Sasha.

“Come with me.” He commanded. The young man seemed to groan but he followed orders and began walking at Levi’s side.

“Kirstein this is very serious.” He said, stopping the man outside of Hanji’s lab door abruptly, he watched the younger man with stormy gray eyes, taking the note of the way his nostrils were flaring and his irises were getting huge and he was edging towards the door a little.

“Whats-whats in there?” the man asked Levi breathlessly.

The shorter man knocked him upside the head to gain his attention. “Considering the way you’re reacting your assigned mate of the universe.” Jean’s eyes widened and he move closer to the door. Levi grabbed the side of his face tightly.

“Listen to me you idiot.” He growled and Jean locked eyes with him. “Your mate just so happens to be Armin Arlert, and he’s in the middle of his first heat.”

A groan past Jeans lips and his eyes fluttered.

“And he’s very frightened-“Jean growled at that, pleasing Levi. “And whatever the fuck you do don’t jump him in the middle of the damn lab, and you don’t fuck him until he gives you his full consent and he’s on his birth control, you fuck.”

Jean nodded, a little bit of drool running down the side of his lip.

“Clean your face, pig.” Levi snapped, Jean wiped it away.

Levi gave him one last glare. “Act like a god damn human being.” And a command and then opened the door, he went in first, Jean following closely behind him. Armin was now wrapped in some spare clothes that Hanji had hanging around the place, a blue sweater and tight fitting white uniform pants. He was holding a bottle in his hands and he had a frown on his face, and Levi was relieved to see the color of his face had gone down a little bit. He was rubbing the side of his neck where his scent gland was.

“I brought you a present.” Levi announced as he walked in. Armin glanced up and then froze as his and Jean’s eyes met. They stared at each other for a few moments before the Alpha moved forward, Levi shot him a warning glare, but Armin was grabbing him and they were kissing each other hungrily, Armin was letting out tiny, sweet little high pitched moans that had Jean growling in pleasure.  
“I’m not babysitting any twerps, so you two better stop your groping.” Levi chided as they split, a line of saliva connecting their bottom lips.

“Speaking of twerps,” Hanji said cheerfully, coming out of a cupboard with some microscopes in her hands. “When are you gonna pop some out, Levi? You’re getting old.”  
“I’m twenty five!” Levi snarled.

“Right. Old.” Hanji said with a smirk.

“You pop out some puppies, Hanji!”

“I’m not the one with the Alpha their ignoring.” Hanji muttered in his ear before quickly scampering out of the room and back into the cupboard to grab more equipment.

“Oh Jean…”

Levi looked over to see that Jean was licking away aggressively at Armin’s scent gland and the blond’s hands were digging into his back, his mouth open and panting into his ear. His thin legs were wrapped around the taller man’s waist.

“No fucking you two.” He snapped, and Armin backed up swiftly at his words, panting and red face. Levi knew he would be getting wet again soon, if he wasn’t already soaked.

“He’s just mad because he’s never been fucked before.” Hanji said with a giggle as she walked past.

“Shut up, shitty glasses.” He snarled.

“I mean you could be doing it if you just admitted it to yourself.” Hanji carried on like nothing had happened. “You could be doing it every damn day, in every position your sick little minds could think up.”

“Hanji-“

“And then one day you’d purposely forget to pop the pill and in nine months I’ll be cutting out a cute little teal eyed baby with ebony hair who speaks fluent German.” Hanji muttered in his ear, bending down slightly.

Levi glared her off and walked towards the two making out soldiers, Armin was whimpering for Jean to finger him because he was so so wet.

“None of that, kids.” Levi said sharply, pushing them apart. “You both have paper work to fill out.” He handed the one sheet to Jean and then the others to Armin, then planted himself in between them firmly. Hanji handed them both clip boards and pens and sat back against it as they both skimmed threw and read all the terms and conditions and filling out personal information.

“Come along, Jean.” Levi said as soon as the boy was done finishing his work.

“But-“

“Now!” Levi snarled. “Back to training!”

Jean gave Armin a long, lingering kiss causing the blonde to whimper needily before he started towards the door. “Have him suited with some proper medicine right away. I’d concentrate on getting the birth control before sun down.” He muttered in Hanji’s ear before grabbing Jean tightly by the arm and hauling him out the door.  
……….  
Levi was nearly fisting himself after dinner. His senses were on full height, and his ass was soaking wet, his own slick running down his thighs as he jammed his fingers harshly into his prostate. He had watched over training like always and then had brought Armin to his new separate room that he was to stay in now that he was in heat. Thankfully, the kid was now on birth control, because hardly ten minutes later he watched from the end of the hall as Jean snuck in. 

Anyways, he was stressed and slightly moist by the time he got to dinner, mostly due to the fact that Eren had spent the last few hours of training shirtless, panting, and slicked with sweat, and at dinner…watching him devour his food and then lick his fingers clean of grease like the slob he frigging was.

See, polar opposites.

But apparently his omega side didn’t care much for cleanliness because all he could think about was Eren licking Levi’s slick off of his fingers after finger fucking him and oh god. He whimpered shrilly and jammed another finger inside of himself. He could afford to be loud now, the units had gone into town to a bar and the only people in the building with him was a wildly mating Armin and Jean, and they sure as hell didn’t care if Levi was squealing himself horse over the alpha he couldn’t allow himself to have. At least not yet.

Levi drew his legs up higher to his chest as he let out sob and screamed a sharp cry of “Eren!” as he came all over his own fingers.  
………  
“So did you hear Jaeger fucked some beta behind the bar last night?”

“Yeah some townie who works there.”

“We lived on the same street before I joined the Corps. Her name is Marley or some shit.”

That was the first thing Levi heard when he went to breakfast the next day. And he was horrified at the sudden prickle behind his eyes when he heard the news from the soldiers sitting at the table behind him. He pushed his oatmeal away from him, avoiding the gazes of both Erwin and Hanji, who were watching him intensely. He slowly stood up, his eyes burning hotter than coals, and slowly made his way across the room, where Armin sat cuddled up in the lap of Jean. They were cooing all over each other and Jean was stroking Armin’s blond hair, telling him how beautiful his eyes were.

Of course, this caused a picture that would never happen to form in his head. Sitting in Eren’s lap, legs crossed angrily, acting all rude and annoyed but Eren still kissing his cheeks and calling him cute and-he hated everything. He wanted to cry. But you know what? Fuck Eren Jaeger. Fuck all the alpha’s in the world. No one was worth his tears.

So he walked pointedly with his back facing Eren as he began speaking to Armin.

“Arlert.” He began strictly. 

Armin straightened up at once, standing up and saluting him. “Sir.”

Levi’s lip quirked. He really did like this brat. “I was wondering if you wanted to accept an offer regarding your training.”

Armin waited patiently.

“You remember what we spoke of yesterday?”

Armin nodded, the slightest blush crossing his pale cheeks. Jean chuckled into his spoon; Armin swatted the back of his head. Yup, definitely liked this one.

“Of course, sir.”

“I’d like to personally train you to defend yourself. Teach you some tricks, both fighting wise and not. Omega to Omega and all that.” He said, keeping his voice crisp and bored.

Armin’s blue eyes widened in excitement. “Of course, sir!”

“Wonderful. Let’s start now.” 

Armin gave Jean a hesitant look. “But-“

“Come now, your heat will be calmed by the birth control. You’ll have a few more hours before it becomes too much to stay away from each other.” Levi’s eyes were full of challenge, and Armin found he would like to take that challenge. Omega to Omega and all that.

“Yes, sir.” Armin said, he kissed Jean quickly and then scampered off after Levi, who was already half way across the room and making a bee line towards the door.

“Well who shoved a pole up his ass?” Eren said as he watched Levi’s retreating back.

“No one.” Jean snorted, his friends looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Hanji said Levi was a virgin.”

“She said that?” Mikasa asked skeptically

“Well she said he’s never been fucked so I’m pretty sure that means he’s a virgin.” Jean dragged Armin’s half empty bowl to him and began stuffing himself before Sasha could get it from him, he tasted Armin’s sweet mouth on the metal, and found himself smiling at the thought of his cute little mate.

“So did you and Armin fuck last night?” Connie asked bluntly.

Jean glared at him. “No.” he said. “We just fooled around. A lot.”

“He’s in heat and you didn’t screw him?” Marco asked with a snort.

“He wasn’t ready. I’m not gonna fuck him if he isn’t ready, I don’t wanna be that kind of Alpha.” 

“So what did you do?” Sasha asked curiously.

“Fingered him a few times.” He admitted a pleased grin on his face. “Then he blew me off a few times in return.”

Eren made a noise of disgust. “Can you please not talk about your sex life with my best friend, that’s disgusting.” He promptly pushed his bowl away from him, looking extremely disturbed. Sasha grabbed it at once.

Jean raised an eyebrow at him. “And you assume everyone wants to hear about your sex life?”

Eren flushed. “I was drunk off my ass; I don’t even remember doing it.”

“Well a couple dozen people saw the two of you screwing, so it happened.” Ymir commented as she walked by briskly, Krista at her side.

Eren glared after her and took a sip of his water. “So if nothing been up Levi’s ass, what’s got him so pissy?”

Mikasa looked at him in amusement. “Why do you even care?”

Eren didn’t answer, because he had no idea why.   
…………  
Armin and Levi sat out on the steps on one of the outside houses of a the castle, Armin had sweat running down his brow and his face was flushed, but he looked extremely pleased with himself. Levi decided that the kid, deserved to be proud. They both sat and eyed the punching bag that had been nearly torn to shreds by sharp kicks and punches.

“You’ll make a wonderful student.” Levi hummed, slightly impressed. The boy was a quick learner, easily mirroring Levi’s kicks and punches, analyzing the moves that the Captain had showed him and making them work for him.

“Not perfect.” Levi mused. “But good. You learn quickly.”

Armin blushed, pleased with himself. “Thank you, Captain.”

“You can call me Levi.” Levi said after a moment.

Armin startled slightly, his big blue eyes widening even more, he felt a slight squirming at the bottom of his belly, pleased but surprised at the man’s words, they had hardly known each other in this way for more than twenty four hours. And well….he had looked up to the man for such a long time, he was to flustered to speak for a moment. “Oh Captain I couldn’t-“

“Omega’s have to stick together in a world full of Alpha’s and Beta’s , Arlert.” Levi raised a brow. “Unless you don’t enjoy my company.”

“NO!” Armin protested at once. “No sir, of course I enjoy your-“

“Then it’s settled then.” Levi tipped his head to the side to look at the blond, and smiled slightly. 

Armin’s eyes widened. “Sir are you-“

“Levi.” Levi corrected.

“Levi are you…smiling?” he asked, and then chided himself, half expecting the man to get up and start kicking him in the face for saying something so rude. He knew Levi had feelings, he knew he wasn’t really as indifferent as he pretended to be, but the action still surprised him, he didn’t think he had ever seen the Captain smile before. No, he was sure he hadn’t.

The side of Levi’s lip quirked up slightly more. “I know you brats don’t think so, but I do have the ability to feel things.”

“I never-“Armin began, a flush coursing hot over his cheeks.

“I know.” Levi interrupted, waving to interrupt Armin’s speech. The blonde silenced at once, giving the corporal an uneasy smile. 

“It’s lunch time.” Armin said, interrupting the silence as they both watched the tired soliders walk across the yard.

“Indeed.” Levi got to his feet and straightened out his uniform, wrinkling his nose at the sight of the wrinkles all over his pants and the sweat on his own shirt, his jacket was covered from flecks of dirt from kicking around in the yard for so long. God, he had almost forgotten how messy training was. “You go ahead and find Kirstein, the both of you are dismissed from training for the rest of the day.”

“You’re not coming?” Armin asked in surprise.

“I have to shower.” Levi said, his OCD consuming a large amount of his thoughts as he tugged at his dirty shirt. “Make sure Blouse doesn’t eat all the food, will you?”

With that he left the small blond on the steps and hurried up to his room. He immediately started stripping off of his clothes, making sure the door was locked tightly before he stepped into his private bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as it would go, and stood on his tip toes to retrieve his large variety of soaps from on top of the shelf. He grabbed a cloth for washing himself and made sure he had his towel before jumping into the shower.

And no, he did not think of Eren fucking Jaeger while he was in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had woken up with a gasp, sweat trickling down his forehead and his bed and pants drenched in his own slick.
> 
> He was in heat.
> 
> Somewhere across the castle, he was sure he heard a feral growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just realized ive been saying supplements instead of suppressants and oh my gods how could mix those two up? Levi gets a little emotional in this chapter, and you get to see a few things from Eren's point of view.
> 
> Also, Levi goes into heat

“So you see you won’t be able to take your suppressants for a few months.”

Levi was pretty sure he was having an out of body experience in that moment in time. He blinked. He blinked again. He was hearing Hanji’s words; he could see her lips move. He understood the words, but they took a moment to register in his mind.

So what he understood was-

The factory that made Levi’s suppressants-the factory that made the suppressants of every Omega who could afford them-had had an explosion in one of the labs and the whole building had burned straight to the ground, not a single bottle saved.

“We would have had enough for the both of you for the next few months,” Hanji continued, lips twitching. “But Levi’s been taking triple the amount he’s supposed too, so I’m afraid you Armin will just have to take your birth control and go through your heats for the next few months, you too Levi. But you won’t need birth control, right?” she was definitely smiling now, dammit she was enjoying this.

“But what about all the other Omega’s?” Armin asked with a frown.  
“The King is issuing out free birth control to all known Omega’s, mostly so there’s no burst of population.” Hanji’s eyes glittered as she locked gazes with Levi. “But you won’t need birth control, right Levi?” she repeated.

“No.” he gritted out.

“So no mating for you.” Was she taunting him? She fucking was!

“No.”

“Not even a little? Those long heats must be horribly lonely.” She was opening smirking now, not hiding her amusement or joy even a little bit.

“I’ll manage.”

“Alright then.” She said, way to cheerfully. “Go onto the dinner and make sure to take your food forms.”

Levi’s teeth gritted angrily. “Of course.” He then grabbed Armin by the shoulder and steered the slightly bigger blond out of the room, grumbling about stupid scientists and how unfair the world was.

“Won’t you be lonely?” Armin asked like Hanji had. Thought Armin, bless his soul, actually sounded sad for him.

“I’ll manage.” He repeated softly.

“I mean…” Armin stopped, and Levi looked at him, a little on edge. “Don’t you want to mate with someone?”

Levi let out an aggravated sigh, yes, yes he would considering who he wanted to mate with was-…never mind.

“I guess.” He made himself say.

“Is it hard? Going through heat by yourself?” Armin asked as they began to walk across the yard to dinner.

“Remember how it felt in the stables?”

Armin nodded.

“It’s like that. Except for a week straight.” He spat the words out bitterly, memories of his own heats in the sewers taking over his thoughts. He hadn’t been alone back then-not exactly. Farlan and Isabel were both beta’s, so they would keep him company as best they could, leaving him alone and giving him privacy in his most….intimate moments. How odd that the world intimate had the word mate in it.

Armin’s eyes widened. “Oh Levi-“

“Never mind it.” Levi said, patting his hand. “You won’t even have to think about it, you’ll be too busy.”

Levi hurried into line and grabbed a tray to gather his food, Armin followed after him. He and Armin also handed over the sheets of paper that would allow them to eat more food in the upcoming weeks due to the fact they would be most likely be too busy during their heats to go eat. They needed to gain a few pounds before their heats hit. 

With amused smiles from the people who split up the food, their plates were laden with rolls smeared with goat cheese and a plate of steaming greens and giant bowl of beef and potato stew. They carried the heavy trays, moving out of the way for the other soldiers.

“Will you sit with us today.” Armin pleated. 

“My squad-“ Levi began.

“Has you every day! It sucks being the only omega at that table; you should hear them talk sometimes, their frigging animals!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “They’re your mate and your friends.”

“Animals.” Armin repeated. 

Levi fought off a chuckle at that but nodded and followed the small blonde to the table, giving glares to everyone who dare look at him strangely. Armin promptly kicked Marco and Connie out of their seats and opened up a space for himself next to Jean and one across from him. The seat just so happened to be next to Eren. He sighed, cursing his life, and sat down across from the other Omega as Marco and Connie reseated themselves at the end of the table, rubbing the back of their heads.

“Nice leg work, babe.” Jean said, kissing Armin’s cheek.

Armin beamed brightly at him, his blue eyes shining like the sun in a cool summer blue sky. “Thank you!”

Levi rolled his eyes and dug his fork into his asparagus, popping two of them into his mouth quickly as he watched the two mates nuzzle each other sweetly. God, did he want that.

No, shut up. You don’t want that. 

“Why do you guys get so much food?” Sasha demanded, spotting their trays from down the table. Armin threw his arms over his food and glared at her.

“Mine.”

“Oh come on.” Sasha simpered. 

“No.” Armin said firmly, a tone that he had learned from Levi. “Levi and I have to gain weight.” And then shoved half a roll into his mouth as if to prove it. 

“And whys that?” Eren asked his mouth full of stew. He looked cute when he did that, stuffing all his food to one cheek so he could speak. Cute? No, no, no, not cute, it was gross. Definitely gross.

“The suppressants factory burned down.” Armin said with a frown. “Me and Levi and all the other Omega’s have to go through our heats for the next few months.” He then turned to the Corporal and asked a rather personal question that Levi might have wanted to kill him for, mostly because it was in front of Eren. “When’s the last time you went through one?”

Levi shoved a spoonful of stew into his mouth to try and avoid the question but everyone was looking at him and waiting patiently so he finally swallowed and answered. “Almost seven years.”

Armin stared at him, as did everyone else.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like them. And I don’t have any mate to get threw them with so what’s the point? They just take up time and I get my suppressants for free.” He then elegantly shoved a roll into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to answer any more questions.

“So what will you do when you’re having it?” Armin continued, Levi decided to ignore the presence of the warm, tempting body next to him and pretend like he was just talking to Armin. Like they were sitting on the steps by the yard at the end of a long day, still covered in sweat and talking about the personal subjects of being omega’s.

“Probably lock myself up in one of the basements for two weeks.”

“The heat is only one week thought.” Armin frowned.

“I know.” Levi said. “But I’ll never know when it’ll come exactly, so it’s just a precaution. I don’t want any of these dirty teenagers coming my way the moment they sniff wet ass.”

Connie choked on his stew.

“Oh grow up, Springer.” Levi commented, shoving in another roll, Eren laughed gently beside him, and he felt his stomach squirm happily, he let out a small, satisfied sight. The kind of sigh Armin often made after Jean kissed him. 

Armin gave him an odd look, obviously recognizing the noise. He avoided the bright blue eyes and went about stuffing his face as cleanly as he could manage.

“I wish I could keep you company so you won’t have to be alone down there.” Armin told him, reaching out to pat the captain’s hand.

“Why couldn’t you?” Mikasa asked, blowing gently on her spoon.

“Levi and I heats are sync, it’s just something that happens when omega’s spend a lot of time together.” Armin said with a small twitch of the shoulder, sipping at his water gently. Jean ran a hand threw the blond’s hair and kissed his temple sweetly. He heard Eren grumble something about no fucking PDA at the table and snorted, obviously gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

He stared back at the surprised young people.

“Levi.” Armin said happily. “You’re laughing.”

“I am not.” Levi said.

“More of a snort really.” Connie noted.

“Eren made you laugh.” Armin continued, ignoring to boy completely.

“I simply appreciate the hatred other people have, it’s enjoyable.” Levi said, more sharply then he had intended too. But Armin didn’t seem affected at all, in fact his face was twisted in a mix of confusion and amusement.  
……..  
“You’re doing it wrong, Jaeger.” Levi snarled for the fifth time in the last three minutes. He came up behind the Alpha and adjusted his pose once again, kicking his legs apart so his stance was spread out the right way. “You can’t keep your body that tight. It has to be loss.”

“I am loss!” 

“Your tighter then my ass right now, loosen up!”

God above, why the hell did that make his cock twitch so aggressively in his tight pants? He looked down angrily at his pants, thankful for the long shirt that covered him up. He would be mortified if the Captain found him with a boner over something like that.

Thought why the hell something like that had even been said he sure as hell didn’t know. Levi bended down to his right to pick up the sword he had made Eren drop and he found himself eyeing the perfectly shaped mounds, noting the way the white material clung to his hips. Sure…how tight was his ass?

No, shut up, Jaeger. You can’t think of the Captain like that, he’d snap your neck if he knew.

“Now, hold the sword firmly.” He put it back in the boys hand and then grabbed his wrist.

“Like a dick.” He muttered under his breath, amusing himself.

“No like you hold the tits of those slut betas your fuck in town.” Levi snarled angrily at him. God, what the fuck had that come from? And how the hell did the Captain even know about the few drunken hook ups he had had in town?

For some reason, he felt the strong urge to snap back at Levi. ‘Putting him in his place’ was an odd phrase that came to mind, but since Levi’s place was technically above him, that didn’t make much sense.   
“Are you pissed because you’re a virgin or some shit?” he wondered.

Levi looked like he would have happily killed him right there, and he immediately felt pleased, but then stopped abruptly when he saw that there was too much liquid glittering in those steel colored eyes.

“Fuck you.” Levi spat, and suddenly his right cheek was wet and he was tarring the sword out of Eren’s hand and throwing it at the ground.

“You couldn’t pay me enough.” He replied, because for whatever reason he felt like those words would hurt Levi the most. 

He was soon proven correct.

Levi slapped him so hard he fell and face planted right into the mud. He watched Levi’s boots as they walked across the yard and into the castle, leaving a trail of dirty footsteps in his wake up the stone steps, the front doors banged shut as the Captain slammed them as hard as he could, obviously wanting some kind of attention from his temper tantrum.  
………  
Levi’s temper tantrum hadn’t stopped when everyone came in when it started raining three hours later. He was storming around as loudly as he could, banging on things just to get attention, shouting just to show off how displeased he was. 

He was wearing his usual cleaning outfit, a white cloth tied over his mouth and a slightly larger one tied over his black hair to keep his bangs out of his face. Eren found himself wondering how Levi would look with a few more clothes holding a few more of his limbs back.

Levi kicked down the bucket in the middle of the room of the dining hall that Eren and several other member of the squad were using to clean up the floor and windows.

“That water is filthy!” he hissed angrily, reminding Eren much of a pissed off cat. “Go outside and get more, and soak up that water you nasty little brats.”

“But it’s raining outside.” Marco complained.

“I don’t care.” He bristled up like an angry cat too. “You’re dirty anyways! Now go get the water.”

Marco groaned but picked up the bucket and went to the door. “And don’t you dare trail in any mud!” Levi yelled after him. Now that was just harsh, it was impossible not to trail in mud when it was raining out, and the Captain himself had trailed in dirt not a few hours ago.

“God Eren what did you do to piss him off like that?” Jean muttered when the Captain went marching out of the room to go scream at another group of teenagers.

“Nothing! I just-“ he trailed off, embarrassed to talk about it. For some reason, it seemed something private between him and Levi. Especially because he wanted so badly to apologize for it.

“Well whatever you did, just know I hate you for it.” Armin said as he walked past with a broom. He of course, wasn’t getting it half as bad as any of the others, he hadn’t even got snapped at once, but they had supposed to have free time after training, now because of Eren, the Captain had been sure to make it clear to everyone it was Eren’s fault, they had to clean til dinner.

Eren went on with scrubbing the window sill, standing up from where he had been on his knees only to see in the reflection of the window that Levi was watching him from around the corner. It wasn’t the fact that Levi was watching that made his nerves unhinge, Levi often looked over them as they cleaned, it was the expression of which he watched him with. It was totally wistful, and his gray eyes were wide and filled with hurt and tears. In the reflection, their eyes met, and Eren watched as a tear fell from one stormy gray eye.

He wiped around to face the captain, only to find him gone when he looked around the corner.

Eren let out a aggravated sigh and went back to scrubbing the nonexistent dust off of the window, set on making his captain pleased.  
…..  
Levi ran his finger over the window sill that Eren had been scrubbing then rubbed his index finger and his thumb together, the recruits waited anxiously for the captains next words, as they would determine what they would be doing for the next two hours before dinner.

“All of you are free to go.” Levi said finally, everyone sighed in relief and went to run away before The Captain could change his mind. “Except for you Eren.”

Eren stopped in the threshold, sighing. “Yes, Captain?”

“Scrub the window again.” He said flatly without sparing the boy a glance and then walked swiftly out of the room. Or at least he tried too, he grabbed the Captain by the wrist and made the man turn to face him, the gray eyes are wide with surprise, no absolute shook.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Levi was silent for a moment. “Nothing’s wrong, brat. I simply think your cleaning technique is disgusting and feel you need to clean that window again.”

“The window is impeccable,” he said, slightly offended. “I made sure of it.”

“You wouldn’t know impeccable if it hit you in the face.”

“Actually, you hit me in the face just today.”

Levi’s whole body jerked like he had been pulled back, and their eyes meet, both widened and surprised at the boys daring tone and words. Eren actually almost apologize before he sees the blush on the man’s face. It’s light, very light. A dusting of rose pink. But it’s there. He made Levi blush. LEVI.

“Clean the window.” Levi choked out, his face turning pinker and then briskly walked out of the room, a hand over his heart.  
….  
Levi had had a plan to avoid the catastrophe that was his heat.

They plan was that at the end of the day he would go the lowest floor of the castle and find a room with a good, heavy door. He would then bleach the hell out of the thing until it was white and sparkling and disease free.

After that he would get in a bed, a large supply of towels, some buckets of water, maybe even a few cans of food and lock himself in there for the next two weeks, using the nearest bathroom that was thankfully on the basement floor when he needed too.

The bleach and the numbers of floors between them would hopefully be enough to keep Eren from smelling him. Hopefully. But the thing was….the thing was he didn’t even have time to go looking for a room to hide in when his heat struck him.

It was only a day after the ‘impeccable’ thing with Eren and he had been in a deep sleep in one of the towers were he had set up his office and bedroom. He and Armin were also supposed to get plenty of sleep before their heats struck them, but it was three in the morning, so he would have been sleeping anyways.

There had been no signs, it had been…it had been much like his first heat. Just hitting him out of nowhere, suddenly his sleeping mind that had been once blank was filled with the images of Eren taking him in various position, growling as he fucked into him, licking at his scent gland, calling him his good little bitch, his good little omega-

He had woken up with a gasp, sweat trickling down his forehead and his bed and pants drenched in his own slick.

He was in heat.

Somewhere across the castle, he was sure he heard a feral growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil giggles* Im sorry but i had too, it'll keep you guys on your toes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Goodnight, love.” He whispered into Levi’s ear, he could feel him blush against his chin.
> 
> “Sweet dreams.”
> 
> “They will be, because they’ll be filled with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god *hides face* this is the most awful thing I've ever written.   
> IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END

Levi had hardly even sat up in bed before something was on the other side of his door, clawing at it and trying to break the lock. Or rather someone, he knew exactly who it was. The young Alpha had smelled his Omega’s scent and he wanted him now.

“Levi.” He heard the growl, and just the noise made him leak all over himself. He whimpered and dragged himself out of the bed, gasping at the thick, sticky slick that ran down all the way his legs and over his ankles. On his way he stripped off his soaked pants, his white sleeping shirt hanging down over his thighs, barely covering his ass.

He slowly approached the door, trembling so badly he could barely stand, his hole was still dripping. The door was still being rammed at, the growls becoming louder and more aggravated. He unlocked and opened the door at the same time Eren threw his full weight at it and the impact was so heavy he flew across the room and onto the bed on his back.

He struggled to sit up on his elbows, his legs spread wide and shaking.

Eren stood in the threshold, shirt ripped open, teeth bared, eyes flashing dangerously, chest heaving. 

“You little bitch.” Eren growled and Levi whimpered. The Alpha took heavy steps into the room, reaching behind him to slam the door shut, not even casting it a single look. “You little fucking bitch.” He crossed the room and grabbed Levi’s thighs spreading his legs wide and making the Omega squeal.

“You knew.” He growled as he got down on his knees before the man’s pale perky ass. “You fucking knew we were mates and you didn’t say shit. Fuck you.” He looked up at Levi, still growling, his irises at full size. “And then you have the fucking nerve to just sit up in your little tower, smelling like this. Making me come all the way across the fucking castle just to get this ass,” He slapped it firmly, making Levi cry out. “This ass that’s basically my birth right, fuck you.”

He groaned and lowered his head, his lips sliding over the greedy little hole that was gaping and dripping with slick, waiting for something to come along and fill it all up. “Greedy, greedy little whore. Keeping this all to yourself.” Eren muttered, more to himself then to Levi, who was keening, lips trembling, a tear slipping down his cheeks.

“I’m s-sorry, Eren.” Levi got out, letting go a sob.

At the noise Eren’s whole entire body visibly softened, he looked up at his Omega, still panting, but his eyes much kinder. “You smell so good,” the boy whispered into the short males thigh, his fingers trailed over the space of pale skin, slowly approaching the wet hole. 

Levi could do nothing but lay there and whimper softly under his breath, too far gone to even form a coherent sentence. He hasn’t had a heat in seven years, and it appeared that the neediness and love of dominance had built up in a black box in the back of his mind, finally being released and then mixed with the presence of his Alpha. 

Eren shoved a finger inside of him and he let out a high pitched cry.

He’d never been touched by another person like this before, let alone the person the universe thought he should be touched by. His skin was on fire and he wanted to sob and beg for it but he barely remember him own damn name so he doubted that he could actually think of the correct way to ask for something.

“Mmm?” Eren growled, shoving in another finger. “Is this what you want, Captain? Speak.”

Levi let out a high, choked keen in reply.

Eren jammed his fingers against his prostate brutally. “Words, Levi, speak words.”

“Eren.” He managed finally, and that seems to be the only word he could actually think, could actually confirm that was indeed a word. He wasn’t even really sure what his own damn last name was but he knew Eren, Alpha.

“Eren what?” Eren cooed, licking a strip over the crease of his ass, making the overheated thighs around his head quiver and shake. Levi sobbed.

“Eren.” He repeated.

“Eren what?” Eren said, voice harsh now, he removed his fingers, leaving Levi empty and twitching and greed for touch. He wiped his slick covered fingers on the linens, grinning at the knowledge that Levi was too far gone to even bitch at him about being clean.

“I love you.” The older man found himself gasping.

Eren blinked in surprise, for a moment his over powering instincts washing away until he was left to gap openly at Levi. The man also seemed to be momentarily released from his hormones; he made himself sit up and wrapped his legs around Eren’s neck, his hands running through the already messy brown hair.

“I love you.” He repeated, softly, a ghost of his usual self shining in his cloudy eyes.

Eren sat up a little, Levi’s body bending horribly and their noses brushing together.

“I love you too.” 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it, Jaeger.” Levi snapped in his old captain tone. Eren found himself wanting to spank and fuck his little attitude problem right out of him. And he was, or he will. Maybe not tonight, but this heat is gonna be long and leisurely and fucking wonderful.

Eren stood up, forcing Levi’s legs and hands to fall off of him. The man pushed himself back against the wall and stared up at him, irises blown wide and pants slipping past his parted lips.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, Levi.” He growled at him. “I love my Omega. You’re so delicious looking,” he licked his lips as if to prove just how much Levi was tempting him. He grabbed Levi roughly, forcing the captain down on the bed and crawling on top of him. Every part of him once again demanding to slam into his Omega and fuck him until he couldn’t walk or breathe or think.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. Do you want me to? I need to make sure. Do you want me to fuck you, Levi?” Eren purred, looking down at the captain who was flat out on his back and whining already once again. He got down on his knees in between the man’s spread legs.

“Please.” Levi nearly sobbed.

“Please what?” Eren asked sweetly, spreading his mate’s cheeks apart with a pleased grin.

“Please Alpha.”

“Once again.” Eren commanded roughly, he slammed his tongue into the man and in response he got a scream and a fine arch of the beautiful man’s body.

“Please Eren.” Levi shouted, tears running down his cheeks.

Eren hummed and slowly licked the omega open, taking deep pleasure of the way he was keening and whimpering and crying loud, broken sobs. The little pleas filling his ears like the most beautiful music. He played with the raven with his tongue, brushing it against the little nerve the he knew made his head spin, his lips were coated with his omega’s slick, smelling exactly like his burning heat, just making Eren more aroused, more eager to fuck him. He stood up from the bed, making Levi complain.

“Shut up.” He commanded, and Levi shut up, watching him with big, slightly crazed gray eyes. As he stripped off his clothes, he decided he wanted to play with his omega a little.

“You know, Levi.” He said, gaining the older man’s attention. “It was really shitty of you to make us clean the castle just because you were throwing a fucking hissy fit.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Mine.” He said firmly, eyes eating the younger man in.

“Yeah well, whose fault is that?” Eren asked, kicking off his pants.

Levi looked at him seriously. “Yours.”

Eren grabbed his chin and forced the gray eyes to lock onto his. “Wrong. Yours. You made yourself upset, and the rest of us had to pay for it.” His eyes gleamed mischievously. “Who was a bad Omega, Levi?”

Levi groaned, annoyed. “Eren I can’t-“

“Answer the question.”

“I can’t even think!” Levi nearly screamed, he tore at his own hair, tragging up his legs and rutting himself down so Eren’s balls rubbed against his opening. “If I don’t have something in me soon-“ he broke off on a whimper. “Please, Eren, I cant-“

“Answer. The. Question.”

Levi let out a irritated sigh, though it come out more of a whine at the end. “I was.” He whimpered. “I was bad. I should have told you-and-and I’m-“ he broke off, lips trembling.

“Sorry?” Eren prompted, grabbing himself by the base and rubbing his head all along Levi’s hole, the tight muscles clenched, apparently trying to drag him in.

“I’m sorry, Eren.” He whispered, looking down at himself, ashamed.

Eren’s tanned hands came up to cup his face, he ran his thumb lightly over Levi’s bottom lip, looking him deeply in the eyes.

“Kiss me, brat.” Levi demanded, impatiently.

Eren’ eyes glimmered. “Mm, not sure if I feel like it.”

Levi glared at him, his breath coming out in pants, he wrapped his legs around Eren’s thin waist and started dragging him closer, whimpers growling louder as Eren’s dick came closer to his hole, twitching and so big and leaking and god- “Fuck me.” He demanded, angrily. “Kiss me.”

“Is that a command, Captain?” Eren muttered, leaning forward, adjusting the trembling legs around his waist, Levi’s lips shock as he nodded wobbly.

“Kiss me.” Was all Levi said, voice choked.

Eren smiled, cupped his face, his eyes twinkling in lust, he kissed Levi softly, snapping his hips forward and slamming into Levi all at once, Levi cried out against the youngers plush lips. He tug his nails into Eren’s back, face twisting. He might have been made to lubricate himself and already be gaping open in heat, but he was still a virgin. He was startled more than in pain really, the feeling of being filled overwhelmed him, it was the most amazing feeling, it felt, so, so right. He cried out happily, burying his head into Eren’s neck.

“fuck me fuck me fuck me.” He chanted into Eren’s ear, body arching as his own slick ran down Eren’s erection, he gasped for air, his entire body arching up as he waited for the younger male to start his thrust.  
Eren grabbed his thighs once again and held his legs up higher, his ankles almost a damn foot over and above his shoulders. The Alpha took himself out slowly, rocking back in gently.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, he was sweating from trying to restrain himself, snapping back his instincts, he had to make sure Levi was okay before moving, it just didn’t seem right to hurt his mate, it was wrong, the most horrible thing he could think of. But he was a young Alpha with his Omega for the first time, he had to grit his teeth to keep himself still.

“Make love to me, Eren. Mate me, Alpha.” Levi purred in his ear, arms tighter around his neck.

That was all the Alpha needed, he quickly went to work, snapping his hips back and forth wildly into the older man, drawing out cries and screams of all pitches. Levi’s hands traveled from his neck to under his arms and around his back to scratch wildly at the skin there as he screamed up to the ceiling, eyes slammed shut and hole dripping nonstop all over the Eren’s cock, urging him to go harder, faster, more, more, more.

He could feel the knot growling side of him, spreading him wider and wider until Eren had to make an effort to pull himself out and push sharply back in. He cried at the sensation, from the relief he felt from it being there. He loved it, he wanted to feel it there forever.

“Your k-k-k-“ he broke off, whimpering, not able to form the word, not having enough breath for it.

“I know, it feels wonderful doesn’t it?” Eren purred in his ear before latching onto the man’s pale neck and leaving his mark there as well.

“Eren.” Levi sobbed in his ear. “Eren, oh my god, you’re so good Eren, harder.” 

Where the hell was the Captain he had known and loved? Eren smirked at the thought. He had never been pleased, knowing that he was the one doing this to the legendary Levi Heichou. He grabbed onto the red thighs harder and bended them, pounding in harder, assaulting the man’s prostate, sending it into oblivion as well as the man it belonged too.

“Levi.” He growled. “You’re so tight around my knot, Levi, such a good boy, you know that?”

“I I-w-wanna be good for you.” Levi stuttered out into his shoulder.

“Oh really?” Eren breathed in the man’s ear, panting, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. “My good little boy? Does that sound nice, Levi?”

“Yes.” Levi said, nodding his head wildly, he clawed his nails from Eren’s shoulders all the way down to his lower back, letting out a high pitched scream.

“Come for me then, boy.” Eren growled, biting the lobe of Levi’s ear.

Levi whimpered. “You-you-“

“I’ll come right after you, baby. Come all over me, all over my dick and our chests. Come on, Levi.” Eren thrust a few more times and Levi came with a scream, a mountain of slick running down Eren’s cock and spurts of come erupting in between their bodies. Levi let out high pithched “ah ah” sounds til his orgasm was over. Eren kissed him hard and came hard inside of his Omega, finally marking him completely as his own. His knot stayed firm and big inside of the man, it would take a while before he could swell down and pull out.

He rolled himself so he was on his back and Levi was laid out over his chest, the clean freak clung to him, purring happily into his throat. 

“Eren.” He whispered his voice croaky and broken.

“I love you, Levi.” He found himself whispering.

“I love you more.” Levi said, almost sounding strict, he hid his face away in Eren’s shoulder shyly after saying that.

“Your adorable, Captain.” He chuckled, stroking the velvety black hair sweetly. 

“I’m all yours.” Levi assured him, a blush over his cheeks.

“Mm,” Eren hummed. “I like that.” He let out a chuckle then. “It’s so strange to see you like this, Levi.”

Levi glared up at him. That he was used too. ‘  
“Like what brat?”

“All cuddly and sweet and blushing.” He teased, running his lips over the man’s pale forehead.

“I’m not sweet.” Levi growled.

“Sure you’re not. ‘I love you more.’” Eren quoted.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I knew you’d get cocky over that shit, Jaeger.”

“Technically I already got cocky.” Eren grinned broadly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Well, shut up and go to sleep. Because the second one of us wakes up were going at it again, my heat will only reside for a little while before its force again.”

Eren hummed. “It’s gonna be a fun week.” He thrust his hips up, making Levi gasp breathlessly. “Knotting you every day.”

Levi whimpered. “S-shut up.”

“Mm, alright.” He snuggled his face into Levi’s hair and held him, finally feeling content and happy after weeks of being on edge and stressed for reasons he didn’t understand.

“Goodnight, love.” He whispered into Levi’s ear, he could feel him blush against his chin.

“Sweet dreams.”

“They will be, because they’ll be filled with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was wondering if any of you would be interested in a sequel where Levi and Armin get knocked up. As you can see Levi was not on birth control which i made happen for a reason, because I knew he would be too responsible to forget not to take it or whatver if i did make this sequel. I wanna see Armin and Levi as pregnant buddies and Ere and Jean having to buddy up all the time and be extra sweet to each other to make their mates happy so-what do you guys think?


End file.
